The Center's Scientific and Administrative core provides a stable and continuing organizational structure for the work of the component studies, including scientific leadership through the Center Co-Directors, focus on priorities with respect to the Center theme, synergy through successful integration across component studies, and fiscal, administrative, and other operational support. The specific aims of the Scientific and Administrative core are to: (1) provide scientific and administrative leadership to center investigators; (2) ensure uniform assessment procedures across components to facilitate collaboration;(3) coordinate with the Statistics and Health Economics Core to provide cost-based economic analyses, data management and statistical analysis for Center investigators;(4) coordinate with the Research Training Core to provide training and development support for treatment and services research;and (5) disseminate scientific results from the Center to the policy, clinical and scientific communities, and, through dissemination, contribute to the advancement of clinical practice and stimulate scientific discourse. The Scientific and Administrative Core includes six elements. These are: (1) Center leadership and communication through a Co-Director leadership structure and established Center meetings (2) collaboration with other UCSF Centers and resources in support ofthe Center's mission;(3) measurement of important constructs using a core assessment battery across components and for use in integrative studies;(4) together with the Research training Core, to support of the development of promising junior investigators;(5) dissemination of scientific knowledge through traditional dissemination strategies, through regional community forums, and by collaboration with health management consortia, other research networks, and national policy leadership agencies (e.g.. National Quality Form, National Committee on Quality Assurance, HEDIS);(6) infrastructure supporting the scientific mission of the component studies, including grant and manuscript review committees, an external Scientific Advisory Committee, and a Data and Safety Monitoring Board. The long term goal ofthe Scientific and Administrative Core is to coordinate Center research that provides the drug abuse treatment field with substantive scientific investigation, direction, dissemination, and investigator training related to the problems of continuing and extended care in drug abuse treatment.